It's Always You
by sea-kun-desu-yo
Summary: Japan transfers to a new school ! But is he aware that China actually has feelings for him ? And Korea is trying to get them together ?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 1_: Introduction  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

It was a peaceful day. The first day of a new school year. The flowers bloomed, and butterflies fluttered around the school's front garden. The school was very big, and it was known as Gakuen Hetalia. It was a pretty prestigious school just to be exact. Everything surrounded it was clearly beautiful. But it was pretty much the same as last year. Nothing changed much.

Ludwig was trying to teach Feliciano not to eat too much tomatoes,

Alfred and Arthur are arguing as always,

Francis was trying to harass Matthew again,

And Ivan was trying to get away from Natalia. It was so normal, that it bored Yao. He had no one to talk to but Yong Soo.

"It's so boring right now, aru…" He sighed. "Damn right, Aniki!" He said, busy playing Rune Factory on his DSi. "I invented this, you know~"

Yao let out another sigh, and rubbed his temples. "Agh, first of all, stop calling me 'aniki', aru. We've known for a few years, I know that, but I'm not your brother. And second, like anyone would actually believe that you invented Harvest Moon, aru."

"Aww…" The Korean pouted.

"Alright class, let's quiet down now. Today, this school year, we will be having a new student!" The teacher exclaimed.

Yao was rather surprised. The last student they had was maybe two or three years ago…

"Okay, now please welcome Mr. Kiku Honda!" She said excitedly.

Yao looked up as a black haired boy walked in the classroom. He was a few inches shorter than him, and had sparkling choco brown eyes. He was amazed at how the school uniform really suited him and his expression.

"Hello…it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said politely, then bowed.

Yong Soo looked at Yao, and saw that he was slightly blushing. He laughed. Yao saw him and looked away.

"Alright Mr. Honda, you can take your seat…hmm…" She looked around, then saw that the only vacant spot was in between of Yao and Yong Soo. It was vacant because he kept on pushing the Korean away because he's always too close. "Ah, you can take your seat there, Mr. Honda, beside Yao." The Japanese simply nodded in thanks. Yao blushed more when he took his seat beside him. He looked away slightly to hide his face. Kiku pouted slightly, wondering if he's not liking him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody~! 8D I know it's kinda short, sorry about that~ ^^;;;Honestly, I've just been influenced by a few friends to make at least a fanfic about something. XD I just picked China x Japan for some reason XD But that pairing's so cute! Seriously! People should really admit it… D: …I like too much incest pairings…I should really stop… = =" FFF well anyway, it's gonna have a few chapters soon, and I'll be working on it some other time XD**

**Reviews/comments/suggests/advice or anything is really appreciated! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Talk

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 2_: Let's Talk  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

_Riiiiiiiing!_

The bell rang. Its was lunch time.

"Hey, Kiku!" The Korean exclaimed. The Japanese looked at him.

"Ah…yes?"

"You _are_ new to this school, right? So I guess you don't know pretty much about it!"

"Yes, quite…"

He laughed. "Listen, wanna come to lunch with us? Since you just transferred, I think you're pretty lonely, aren't you?"

"W-well, you don't have to do that for me…I'm fine eating by my own, thank you though…" He blushed a bit.

"It's fine! Me and my aniki would love to get some time to know you~!" He said happily, throwing his shoulder over the Chinese's neck.

"Agh…" Was all that he could say.

"U-um…okay, if you insist…but I apologize for intruding on your business…" He apologized. Yao tried not to stare as Kiku blushed slightly. But unfortunately, he caught him. Yao just looked away quickly, red on the face, while the other just laughed in a nice way.

They all walked together to the cafeteria. Yao just can't help thinking that there's always an awkward moment when he's near the new student. When they got there, each of them grabbed a tray. They just got food and went to an empty table. Until Yong Soo decided to start a conversation.

"Well, shall we start by introducing ourselves?" Yong Soo said, cheerful. Both of them just nodded.

"Alright! Me first!" He cleared his throat, then started his introduction. "I'm Im Yong Soo! 17 years old, da-ze~! I love gadgets, and Kimchi! Everything was from Korea, da-ze~!" Then he looked at Yao, who just gave a sigh, looking uninterested.

"Wang Yao, 16. I love food, pandas and Hello Kitty. End of story."

"Aww~ Aniki, try to be more cheerful~!" He exclaimed, reaching in to hug him. But Yao quickly shoved his try to his face before he could reach him.

"Ah. Um...Kiku Honda, 16 years old. I like anime, manga, and food." He smiled nervously.

"That's great~! You're awesome, Kiku~!"

"Ah, t-thank you." He said timidly.

"So, anyway. Kiku, how 's the school? You liking it already?" He asked, digging in his big bowl of kimchi.

"Ah, yes…it's quite nice here…actually, I'm more comfortable here than in my previous school…  
" He replied, picking on his sushi.

"Why? What's it like?"

"Well, in my previous school, we always had to stay up late. Maybe from 7AM to…I think it was 10PM? Hmm…"

"Wow…that must've been hard for you! Don't you think, aniki?" He asked, poking the side of his arm.

"Yeah, that's torture, aru…" He simply replied, continuing to sip his tea. Kiku noticed that it was his only food.

"Uhm…Yao-san, you only have tea…" He timidly commented.

"…Hm? Oh, yeah…I actually ran out of money, aru…" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that's not so good for your health!"

"It's alright I'll be fine…but thanks for your concern, though, aru…"

Kiku thought for a moment and just go with what he thought of.

"…Here," He said, handing Yao a bowl of shrimp. "I'm not really into shrimp anyway. And besides, I'm quite full already…"

Yao stared at it and blushed. He's actually offering his food to him?

"No, no, it's okay, aru…really. I'm fine-"

"Please, Yao-san…it won't be so fair if we're eating something and seeing you only with a drink…" He pleaded. Yao really couldn't resist those eyes.

"…F-fine, aru… But only because you insisted, aru…it's not like I wanted you to starve, or anything…" He added, feeling sort of guilty.

"You're very welcome." He smiled softly.

Yong Soo smiled along with him. Then he looked at Yao, whose face was already a lot redder than earlier. This made him think, _Hmm…does he like him? He just won't admit it, I know…but what if I try to get them together~? _

"Ohohoho~"

Both stared at him. "Um..Mr. Yong Soo? Are you alright?" Asked Kiku.

The Korean snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Ahaha!" He laughed nervously.

"Hmm…I know he's planning something. But I wonder what it is…" Yao continued to wonder.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again~ XD I think I'm getting annoying to you guys... XD Well this was kinda cheesy, sorry about that. XD FF well that's it. I have nothing to say left... (._.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Wants A Drink?

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 3_: Who Wants A Drink?  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

After lunch they headed back to the classroom. After a few hours of suffering and torture from boredom, school finally ended. Yong Soo came up to Kiku again.

"Kikuuuuu~!" He shouted.

"Ah?" He turned around, to see the teen running toward him, with Yao following behind. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Yong Soo." He smiled.

"What is it that you want to talk to me today?"

"I was just wondering if the three of us could get something to eat together! I mean, it's always been me and aniki, and I think that it's getting kinda boring lately…"

Yao glared at him, trying to figure out what he was planning.

"M-me?"

"Of course!"

Kiku saw Yao with a cold glare on his face.

"Oh…but I don't think Yao-san likes that idea very much, Mr. Yong Soo… shall the two of you go alone then?" He said with a pout at first, then quickly changed back into a kind smile. Yao noticed this.

"Ah? Oh, no, no, aru! I just…didn't like the idea of _him _coming along, aru…" He apologized, and shot a glare at him again.

"If that's how you think…then I shall join the two of you." He smiled again. Yao just can't help staring. '_Wh…why is my heart beating so fast?_'

A few minutes passed by as they were walking towards a mall. Finally, they stopped when they got inside.

"W-wow…I never knew the mall here is so…big…" Kiku said, amazed.

"Hm? You mean you never went to a mall this big before?" Asked Yong Soo.

"No…my parents forbade me to go to large places…I don't know why, though…"

"Hm…really? But you _did_ go to a mall before, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Then that's good! We don't have to show you around then!"

Kiku nodded, and smiled.

They started walking again until they stopped in a café. Until Yao realized that he had no money left.

"Aiyah, aru…" He said, looking quite frustrated as he checked his pockets.

"What is it, Yao-san?"

"Ehh…I just remembered that I wasted all my money earlier, aru…"

"Is that so? Well…we could share a drink then."

Yao froze, then reddened. "…U-us? One drink?"

"Do you not like the idea?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"N-no, it's not that, aru…but you will be wasting your money on me…and we hardly know each other."

"It's alright. I'll be glad to help you. Beisdes, it's pretty unfair that we're eating something and you nothing at all, Yao-san." He smiled caringly. Yao's blush grew.

"…okay, aru…B-but I'm sorry for making you pay for it…"

"It's fine."

He and Yong Soo went to the counter and Kiku ordered a grande-sized café latte for the two of them to share. While Yong Soo just bought a mocha latte. Kiku placed the large drink on the table, sitting beside Yao while Yong Soo was seated opposite of them. He watched quietly as the two shared the large drink.

"Here, Yao-san." He said, placing two straws on the drink.

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, I'm not forcing you, but…" Yao noticed that he was looking down, looking a bit sad.

"Ah, n-no, aru! It's okay, I'll just drink with you, then…" Kiku heard it then shot his head back up. "Okay then." He smiled again.

The two began to drink, while the Korean was watching with amusement. '_This was kinda easier than I expected~_'

Within 30 minutes they finished the drink.

"Ah~ I'm so full, aru…" He said, leaning back on his seat. "Uhm…thanks, Kiku…" He blushed slightly.

"You're very welcome, Yao-san." He smiled softly. Yao noticed that there was still whipped cream stuck on Kiku's mouth.

"Um…Kiku?"

"Yes?"

Yao paused for a moment, then pointed to his own lip. He could see that Kiku has an I-don't-get-it look on his face. So without warning, he leaned over and licked his lips.

"…!" Kiku was blushing very furiously, from ear to ear. Suddenly, Yao realized what he had done and covered his mouth and looked away, doing the same. Even Yong Soo was shocked at this. But he remained quiet so couldn't disturb their moment. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, but thank goodness no one had seen it. A few seconds later Yao got the opportunity to say something, "…I have to go." The ran towards the comfort room. At least he didn't see Yong Soo smirking at him.

He locked the door and steadied his breathing. He can't believe he actually had done that to Kiku, and he barely even knew him.

'_Okay, just calm down, Yao. People probably didn't notice it, right?_' He paused for a moment, then mentally kicked himself. '_Great. Just great. Very smooth going there. Now he probably won't talk to you anymore._' He thought, banging his head on the mirror. A moment later he had the courage to go out of the comfort room and face Kiku. He found him still on the table, still waiting for him for some reason. Yong Soo was talking to him, trying to entertain himself while Yao was being miserable in the bathroom.

"U-um…Kiku?" He said, still blushing.

"Oh, Yao-san…" He also blushed slightly.

"Listen, um…I'm…sorry, I did…that." He said, looking down. "I guess my stomach was too full already that I didn't know what I was doing."

Kiku saw him looking quite sincere. "It's quite alright. I...actually don't mind these things." He blushed.

Yao was surprised. "W-what?"

The Korean was watching them talk. And so he decided to butt in, "Okay, we need to get going already~ Say Kiku, wanna come over to my house later? Also aniki can come if you like."

"Eh...really? You're inviting me in your home?"

"Sure! I'm sure my parents won't mind. Besides, we're all friends now, right~?"

"Um, I guess so..."

"Great! Then I'll meet you in my place at 7 then!"

"B-but I didn't even say-" Kiku was interrupted.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Yao sighed.

"Okay, then...but do you want to come with us, Yao-san?"

"Sure...I have nothing to do, anyway."

"Okay." Kiku smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: Lol okay~ I admit this pairing is so adorable. Oh Gawd, I squealed so much while writing this. Srsly. XDD I want China to be the seme, _and_ still moe at the same time XDD It's kinda long... XD But anyway, I'll be continuing the chapters in a while~ I think I have like, maybe 4 or 5 other different fanfics to write... "OTL**


	4. Chapter 4: Walking There Together

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 4_: Walking There Together  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

_Ding dong!_

"Sigh…alright, alright. I'm coming, aru."

Yao stopped trying to do his homework and answered the door. But much to his surprise,

"…Kiku?" He flushed.

"Um…hello, Yao-san…"

"…H-hi, Kiku…but…how did you know my address, aru…?"

"Uhm…well, Mr. Yong Soo told me to uh…come pick you up."

"Yong Soo, aru…? Sigh, I should've known." He turned a bit, and rubbed his temples.

"Well, should we go now?"

"Y-yeah. Just let me get my things, okay, aru? Oh, you can come inside if you'd like." He said, fixing up his bag.

"Ah? O-oh, thanks…wow, your house is quite nice."

"R-really? Well, it's old, though, aru…"

"It's alright. I like it…" Yao saw him happy and smiled to himself.

"Alright, I'm all set. Let's go, aru." Then they both went outside, and Yao locked the door.

"So, what are we going to do at that idiot's house, aru?"

"Um, well…he hasn't told me yet…"

"…well, whatever it is, I bet he's planning on something."

Kiku laughed a bit. He was a little sleepy so he said whatever was on his mind. Until he saw Yao shivering a bit.

"Um, Yao-san…are you cold? You're shaking…"

"Huh? O-oh no, aru…I-I'm just…fi…-ACHOO!-" Yao noticed that he sneezed, and covered his mouth. "Ah! Sorry…!"

"Yao-san…you have a cold…and you didn't bring at least a jacket?"

"I-I forgot, aru…s-sorry to have concerned you, aru…"

"…Yao-san, it isn't good for your health…um, here…" He said as he was taking off his scarf. Yao noticed this and flushed more.

"…ah? Y-your scarf, aru? B-but, wouldn't that make you…co…co…-ACHOO!-"

"…See? It's building up pretty fast…here, please wear it."

"B-but Kiku…it's yours, and I don't want _you _to catch a cold, too, aru…" He said, covering the bottom of his nose.

"Hmm…if you feel that way...then, let's share it, Yao-san." Yao's blush grew.

"H-huh? But wouldn't I make you catch a cold even?"

"It's fine…besides, if we stay close, we might keep ourselves warm…" Kiku smiled sweetly.

Yao could feel his face reddening more.

"U-um…fine, aru. But only because you insisted…" He said, as he took the scarf and wrapped it around the both of them. _'This is so awkward now…ah…I hope he doesn't feel my heart beating so fast…!'_

It was a kind of awkward moment, so Yao did everything he could to entertain themselves on the way.

After a few hours of 'getting to know each other', they finally reached Yong Soo's place.

_Ding dong!_

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Yong Soo shouted and jumped off the couch, as he stopped playing his DSi and opened the door.

"Hey guys~!"

"Uh…hey." They both replied.

"Come inside! It's pretty cold out there, isn't it?" He only said that to remind them that the scarf is still there, around the two of them. The both blushed as he said that.

"Um...I can explain, Mr. Yong Soo..." Kiku started nervously.

"It's fine, you don't need to~ I already know why, anyway." He replied, smirking at Yao.

Yao sighed, "So, why did you bring us all the way to your place?" He said, glaring at him.

"Oh, you don't need to get mad at me~ All we're doing here oi having a friendly game of Truth or Dare~! Ya know, to get to know ourselves more~"

"...What, aru?" He said, suspicious. _'It's okay...there's no way Kiku could actually-'_

"That sounds nice." Kiku grinned.

"...huh?" Yao said, surprised.

"You really think so, Kiku~?"

"Of course. I would love to get to know you two more." He smiled sweetly, then turned to Yao. "Don't you think, Yao-san?"

"U-uh...yeah, I guess..."

After a moment, Yong Soo leaned at them.

"W-what?" Yao asked.

"Hmmm...aren't you two going to...get separated soon?"

After seconds of thinking about what he said, they both realized about the scarf. They blushed and Yao removed it, wrapping it firmly on Kiku's neck.

"U-um...thanks for the scarf, Kiku..."

Kiku smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Yao-san."

Yong Soo watched them.

_'Hmm~ I think my plan is working out good for them~.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again~! And I reaaaalllyyyyyyy apologize for the very very very long update! D': I've just noticed that this fic is getting a few faves...but that's already more than enough for me! Thank youuuu~! XDD Well, I promise that I'll update more soon...or maybe I can do another fic of USUK, NorIce or Itacest... -is an incest freak- Oh well. But really I can be more active here at FF! XDD Hah, I apologize again for not being online for almost 5 months...-fails so much "OTL-**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Or Dare?

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 5_: Truth Or Dare?  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

"Alright! So, let's get started, shall we?" Yong Soo said as he had an armful of bags of chips and trying to balance three mugs of hot chocolate at the same time. He dropped the chips, and settled the mugs on the coffee table. "Okay! That was kind of hard, but whatever! Let's start!"

"Wow, Yong Soo. You actually prepared hot choco for us? That's rare, aru." Yao said, sipping on his cup.

"But it needs more sweetener, aru."

"Aww, but I've worked hard on it all night~"

"You were playing your DSi, aru."

"…before that~"

Kiku took a few sips of his choco, "I think it tastes fine, Mr. Yong Soo." He smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Kikuuuuu~!" He said, pulling the Japanese into a big, tight bear hug. Kiku's face reddened at this. Yao can't help but to laugh for a moment, then coughed.

"Seems that you liked it, aniki~" He let go of Kiku, then smirked at Yao.

"D-did not, aru." He said simply, slurping on his choco, trying to hide his face. It was Kiku's turn to laugh.

"Okay, now let's start for real! Okay, aniki! Truth or dare?"

"Wha—? Why me first, aru? Oh, fine. Dare."

"Hmmm~ You have guts, aniki~ I dare you to…wear one of Kiku's cosplay costumes!" He beamed in excitement.

"What? Like hell, I'd do that, aru!" He argued.

"Oh, and Kiku, do you have a girl's costume~?" He whispered slightly to Kiku, making sure Yao heard him. And pretty sure enough, he did. Kiku nodded and reached into his bag and (strangely) got a couple of dresses which they both thought he was always carrying them around.

"Ah, yes. Here Yao-san, Hatsune Miku or Megurine Luka?"

"Not you too, Kiku, aru!" He sighed and gave in. He took one of the outfits without looking where he was aiming. He hesitantly looked at it, and sure enough, it was the Miku one. He coughed at the stripped undies. "…you have _these_ too?" He pointed at them. Kiku just did nothing but blush. Yao sighed again and went towards the washroom, muttering some curse words under his breath.

A few minutes after, Yao walked out of the bathroom, obviously regretting this. _'I can't believe I'm doing this, aru.' _ He facepalmed when Yong Soo said, "Hey, you look good in that, aniki! Now you _really_ look like a girl~! Right, Kiku?"

"Yes, he does. And he looks rather adorable, too." He said, his face calm, but his voice shows that it was more than happy and really excited. (While snapping tons of pictures.) Yao guessed it was both. But he just couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Oh, but that's not all~" Yong Soo stated dramatically, waving his finger. "You have to walk outside wearing it~!" He said, grinning like crazy.

"What, aru? You didn't say that before, aru!"

"Please, Yao-san? Just this once." Kiku sounded like he was begging for it. He never saw him smiling that much before. He didn't want to spoil his 'happiness'.

"Argh, fine, aru. I'll do it." He said very regretfully, feeling an aura around him. One that screams, 'MUST-KILL-YONG-SOO'.

He slowly reached for the doorknob, his hands shaking. _'I'm doing it for Kiku.'_

'_Wait…what?'_

Before he even realized it, he was already outside Yong Soo's house, on the sidewalk. Until a certain squeal was heard from a distance.

"*gasp* Is that you, Yao? Oh, you look absolutely adorable~!" It was Elizaveta. She took out her camera and snapped some photos of him. "Gah!" He shouted in fear and embarrassment, and bolted up back into Yong Soo's house. He panted, and leaned his back on the door for support. Kiku came up to him, looking sorry for him.

"…Yao-san? I…apologize for making you do that. You didn't have to if you didn't want to…I was just…excited. I'm sorry."

Yao could see that he was meaning every word that came out of his mouth. He really meant it, and he wanted to say more, but he just couldn't. It sounded more…awkward. Yao could feel the tiniest of smiles made its way up to his face.

"…It's fine. Don't worry about it, aru." He said coolly, looking away. Kiku's head shot up. "Anyway, it _is_ Yong Soo's fault that he made me wear it…and go outside with it, aru." Kiku could feel a bit warm inside. He never felt what 'having a real friend' felt like. But his thoughts were interrupted. "And also…I kinda owed you one, aru. You know, there's already a lot of things you've done for me, and I've given you nothing at all…so…I'm sorry too, aru." Everything was just coming out of his mouth. He didn't even know what he was saying. "…and remember. It's the least I can do for you…alright, aru?" Kiku just stared at him, wide-eyed.

Until Yao heard muffling sounds. "…ah? D-did I say something wrong, aru? I-I'm sorry, aru!" Yup, Kiku was crying. Crying his eyes out. Even only the simplest of words like that could make him break down.

"I…I'm sorry. I-it's just that…-hic- I've never heard anyone…-hic- say those things to -hic- me b-before…" He said, irritated with the breaking parts of the sentence due to the hiccups. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. When suddenly, he felt warm arms wrap around him. "It's okay." He said softly. This made him tear up even more. Seeing him so out of character, it made Yao laugh slightly, but in a good and cute way. Kiku was clutching the back of his shirt—which is still Miku's, the front of his shirt wet. Kiku's face was beat red, stained with tears. Seriously? No one's been nice to him before? He didn't understand why. Kiku was a very nice kid. Kinda naïve sometimes, but nice. In fact, he liked him. But…more than a friend.

He froze at his thoughts. _'…what? What was that about?' _He flushed at the thought. 'Liked'? 'More than a friend'? It made him sound…gay. He sulked and leaned on Kiku's head for support.

Kiku finally stopped after a moment and noticed that Yao had fallen asleep. He looked at his shirt and had seen it completely soaked in tears. He winced. One, because it was Miku's shirt. And two, because Yao was wearing it. He felt completely embarrassed.

Yong Soo had been watching the whole thing from behind the couch. Much to Kiku's surprise, he suddenly butted in. "Hey, Kiku~ So how was your conversation with aniki~?" He asked, pretending as if he just went out of the bathroom.

"…ah! M-mr. Yong Soo…it went…fine, I suppose."

"Hmmm…it seems that aniki fell asleep?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose he did."

"…while hugging you."

Kiku gulped.

* * *

**A/N: WEEEEEEEE I UPDATED XD**

**LOL YES HERPDERP**

**BUT BAD NEWS NOOOO**

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! WAAAAA**

**I HATE WRITERS BLOCK. SERIOUSLY. I STAB IT WITH A FORK.**

**AND GUESS WHAT? I'VE ACTUALLY GOT MY FIRST DREAM IN 5 YEARSSSS~ YEAAAH HORRAY FOR ME.**

**AND AND AAAAAAND, ALSO, GOD I'M SUCH A TYPO. HAVE YOU NOTICED ALL THE MISTAKES AND SPELLING GRAMMARS I'VE MADE ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS? OH GOD I REALLY NEED TO TYPE MORE SLOWLY. SRSLY.  
**

**OKAY, BACK TO THE TOPIC. LOL I JUST HAD A DREAM BOUT ICEY (IT'S ICELAND~ LOL I LOVE CALLING HIM ICEY HERPDERP) GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK AND WENT SNORKELING ON THE LAKE WITH ONLY A TUBE. WHAT. I KNOW, IT'S COMPLETELY RETARDED AND RANDOM. BUT HEY, IT WAS MY FIRST DREAM DDDDD:: (...and Nor was there~ 3 Hehe. /gets shot-)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast In Bed

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 6_: Breakfast In Bed  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

"Mmnh…" Yao groaned. He felt like he was hit on the head with a club or something. "…wait, did I…? And…when did I get home already, aru…" He was in bed, in Yong Soo's room. He jerked his arm to the side, trying to grasp on something. Suddenly, he felt something soft. It almost felt like…hair. He turned to his side, and saw Kiku crouching beside him. Some blankets were thrown around him, and he was still sleeping. _'Wait…when did this happen, aru?'_

"Aniki, you're awake~!" Yong Soo poked his head in the door. "Oh yeah, here! Breakfast!" Yong Soo brought him a big tray of very delicate food. There was a big bowl of rice, a pot of tea and a small cup or two at its side. There were shrimps, fish and sushi. And finally, a pair of chopsticks at the side of the plate. All in all, it smelled very delicious. The hint of seafood and vegetables mixed very well together. Either way, they looked very carefully handled and cooked.

"…breakfast? You? No way, aru." He said, picking up the pot of tea, and pouring in some in the small cup.

"Hehe, well, I didn't cook 'em." He said nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"…huh?" He stopped sipping, his face puzzled, and Yong Soo pointed to Kiku.

"Kiku made them. He made breakfast for me too, but I finished them all too quickly."

"Has he eaten any yet, aru?"

"Well, I didn't see him…"

Yao gazed at Kiku and thanked him in his head. '_Woah…he must've been pretty exhausted from cooking all those…well, he deserves a rest, aru.'_

Yao looked at his food again. "Looks like he worked pretty hard on them, aru...and it tasted good, too, aru."

"Hehe. I watched him cook, though."

Yao turned his gaze at Yong Soo, slightly glaring at him. "Well, thank God you didn't cook mine, aru. Because if you did, you might have pulled a prank on me like putting food poisoning or something as old as that, aru."

"Aww, why would I do that, aniki~?" He pouted.

"Oh, and by the way. Could you come closer, aru?" He leaned forward, and Yong Soo did the same. Yao opened his mouth, as if he's telling a secret. He closed it, and quickly smacked Yong Soo's head.

"_**The dare was your fault to begin with, aru.**_" He struggled to keep it calm, trying not to strangle him. But instead, he just made his voice loud enough to show him his rage. He was about to attack him with his chopsticks, but they're Kiku's, and he doesn't want to do anything weird with it.

"Oof! But aniki, it was fun~" He rubbed his head.

"Hmph. Remind me never to come to your house ever again, aru."

That is, in the outside. In the inside, he was smiling and thanking Yong Soo…a little. Just a little. But that scene with Kiku somehow made him…happy, for once. Usually he would be the type that has no friends—well except for Yong Soo. But it was all thanks to him anyway, that he had met Kiku in the first place. Truthfully, he thanked him.

"Hey Yong Soo, listen, aru…" He calmed down, and said quietly, looking down at his food again. Yong Soo turned his head to face Yao.

"Um, thanks, aru…for, ya know…all the stuff that like, you've done for me…and all…well, it's been a few years already, and…"

"Hey, no need to thank me, aniki." He said, his smile was soft, for once. "Anyway, we're brothers, aren't we~?"

"Ahaha, _no_, aru." He said sarcastically, his smile turning into a glare.

Suddenly, Kiku's eyes slowly opened. He looked around for a moment, his vision blurred. It cleared again and stopped at Yao's image. "Ah…good morning, Yao-san…" Kiku said calmly, until he saw the food on Yao's bed, and he was asleep next to him. "…ah! I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you when you were sleeping…i-it's just that, you were asleep for quite a long time…a-and I was worried…so I made breakfast…and I was just so tired that I—" His long sentence in one breath was cut. His hair was being ruffled playfully.

"It's alright, aru. Thank you, Kiku." He said, smiling sweetly. Kiku can see nothing but warmth in that smile.

"Anyway, I could have guessed that you made it…judging by the amount of shrimps you've cooked in here, aru." He said, laughing.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't know that you didn't like them…you were eating them pretty fast when we were at the cafeteria the other day…" He said nervously.

"No, it's alright, aru. Your cooking is very good, aru." He said, not bothering to nag about it. Either way, he had nothing to nag about. It tasted…perfect.

Yong Soo had just left the room a while back to play his X-Box 360. He was playing 'Call Of Duty', with loud grunts and lots of gun shooting sounds. But they didn't really mind it. Kiku was pretty much used to it, because he makes very high-tech things back home. Yao…was used to it, too. Yong Soo pretty much didn't want to interrupt Yao and Kiku's 'moments', so he went off and did his own thing. Sometimes he can be as nice as that. Sort of.

Yao thought that it was getting awkward, so he did something to break the tension.

"Uhm, Kiku…"

"Yes?"

"A-about that part when you said…'no one's ever cared about you before', aru…what did you mean by that? I mean, someone was _bound_ to like you sometime…right, aru?"

No response was heard. Kiku hung his head.

"A-ah! B-but you don't need to tell me if you don't want to! I'm sorry…i-if it was your personal business, then I have no right to snoop around." He said, nervously.

"…It's alright." Kiku said simply, his bangs covering most of his face, his eyes completely covered already.

"...huh?"

"Well…it's true. No one actually cared for me…the only memory I remember was a hug from my parents." He sounded like he almost choked while saying that.

"Oh, yeah. What about your parents? Surely they love you very much…"

"Um…surprisingly enough…they don't."

"…what?"

"Yes. They don't. I'm guessing that's why they sent me to that school, outside my country. I guess they didn't want me home that often…I have no relatives, so I don't know where to go during the summer and winter breaks."

Kiku paused, and he continued, in a much softer voice."...Maybe that's why they left me…"

"Th…that's terrible, aru…"

"It's fine. Please don't worry about me, Yao-san…"

"Kiku, you can't go to your own home. Your parents left. You have nowhere to go. Do you think that I'd feel okay about that, aru?" Yao was serious. Kiku's head quickly shot up.

"Y-yao-san…"

"Hey, listen. Since you can't go back home…why don't you stay over at my place during the breaks, aru? I mean, it's almost November, so…I guess we can plan in advance. What do you say, aru?"

"B-but…are you really sure about this? I-I mean…your parents…I don't want to be intruding and all…"

"It's alright. I'll talk to them. I'm sure they'd love to have you over. We'll treat you as if you're my brother, Kiku. I promise." He was having one of those very sweet smiles again. And sure enough, Kiku cried again. Just the tiniest bit this time. He went up and glomped Yao. He was hearing over a million 'thank you's by now, and he took that as a cue to grab his Blackberry phone from the desk. He slid it open, and dialed a number. He waited patiently while Kiku was still hugging him, unable to let go.

"Hello? Yeah, mom. It's Yao, aru."

"_Oh, Yao! Hello. Where are you right now? You didn't come home. Are you okay?" _A woman's voice replied. It sounded like a low soprano's voice, both calm and warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, aru. I'm in Yong Soo's place. Hey, listen, can I bring a friend over to live with us, aru? He can't go back home because of…personal reasons. And besides, it's almost wintertime, I guess."

"_Oh? A friend? You mean you've actually made friends? That's so great! I'm very happy for you! Don't worry, we'll surely treat him as if he was part of our family! Just count on us, okay?" _She sounded very excited, and cheerful. Yao was happy.

"That's great! Thanks, aru!" He exclaimed, and said a goodbye and hung up.

"Well Kiku, I guess this means we're brothers from now on!" He said with a cheery smile. It only made Kiku cry again, out of joy this time. He couldn't say anything, but Yao could tell he's saying 'thank you so much' just by looking at him. He hugged him back, and ruffled his hair. And the best part of it was, Yong Soo finally wasn't listening to them. It was good not seeing him smirk all day.

* * *

**A/N: Uwaaaai~ It's done XD And it's kind of a New Year's present also. XD Hehe~ I really want to have some more ideas...but it's all running out by the second...my dreams are kinda useless, something really cheesy and lame like the guy's leaving the girl and she goes sobbing and sulking while the guy was like, it's a joke and she falcon punches him and he goes to the hospital and yeah whatever. I know, it just looks like an excuse to make the author's notes longer. XD  
**

**Well, Happy New Year 2011~!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Do It For You

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 7_: I'll Do It For You  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

* * *

The next hour rolled by, and silence was in the atmosphere, followed by loud groans from the TV in the other room. Yao and Kiku have been conversing about school. Yao decided to change the subject and do something else.

"Hey Kiku, have you eaten yet, aru?"

"Um, actually, I haven't. I woke up around 4 A.M. and I spent the rest of the hours cooking for you and Mr. Yong Soo…and sleeping." He said timidly, while Yao just laughed.

"Okay, then. You must be hungry by now, right, aru? Why don't we share?"

Kiku's face warmed up. "Y-yao-san, but I made that especially for you…"

"Hmmm…then can _I _make breakfast for you, aru? You made me mine, and I don't want to continue eating unless you're eating too. That's what you said. Remember, aru?"

Kiku's eyes widened slightly. "B-but Yao-san…you don't need to worry that much…I-I can make my own food…you just continue on."

"Hmph. I won't eat unless I see you eating too, aru. Besides, _it's pretty unfair that I'm eating something, and you're not._ Right, aru?"

Kiku stared at him. "Yao-san…you're very stubborn, aren't you? For someone who's older than me…you sure act a little childish sometimes, you know?" Kiku laughed.

Yao flinched, his face reddened slightly. "Hey, I'm just worried about you, okay, aru? It's not that I act childish and all, aru…b-but I'm still making you the breakfast, alright?"

Kiku couldn't say anything but thank him over a hundred times in his mind. No one really was kind enough to do that for him.

A while later, Yong Soo heard clanging sounds and metal things hitting the floor. He paused the game, and went to the kitchen to check it out.

"Dammit, where are the pans in the place, aru…" He said to himself, irritated.

"Aniki…what are you doing?"

Yao flinched at the sound of his voice. He turned around. "Ah, Y-yong Soo, aru. I was just…looking for some pans. Do you know where they are, aru?"

"…pans? No I don't. And what are you gonna do with them…?"

"You don't know? It's your damn house, for God's sake! Oh…I was going to make breakfast…for Kiku." He thought he couldn't hide it from Yong Soo, so he just said it.

"…Ohh, really~"

"Shut up, aru. He deserves one."

"Okay, okay. Well, since you don't know where the utensils are, do you want help finding them?"

"You should know where they are, this is your house, dammit, aru."

"But I don't cook, aniki~ You know me~"

"Yeah, whatever, aru. Just help me find them before noon."

He pouted. "Hm…okay."

A few minutes passed by and they finally found what was needed.

"Whew! Alright, these are all ya need. Sure you don't want any help?"

"Thanks. I'm fine with it. Maybe later you'll mess up again, aru."

"Aww. Well, okay then. I'll be playing in my room~"

Soon, loud gun shooting sounds were heard again. _'Sigh. Does he have to be so loud, aru…?'_

"Oh well. Guess I'd better start now, aru. So. Since Kiku's Japanese…I bet he loves sushi, and rice, aru. Yeah, let's just go with that, aru."

After half an hour of rolling, boiling and steaming of some sort, Yao came back to the room where Kiku was, only to find him sleeping again. He laughed at how he was still on the side of the bed. He placed the tray on the small zen table at the middle of the room, and slowly walked up to Kiku, and ruffled his hair.

"Hey. Wake up, aru." He said, smiling.

"Unh…" Kiku's eyes opened, and saw Yao's image once again. "Oh, good morning, Yao-san."

Yao laughed. "You said that before, Kiku."

"Oh…I did? Sorry…" He yawned.

"Go to the table, aru. Your breakfast's ready, aru."

"Breakfast? But Yao-san…I told you that it's okay…"

"It's alright. Now go there and eat or I'll have to carry you there, aru." He said jokingly, and laughed.

Kiku shot up to his feet and sleepily walked towards the table, while Yao got his own from the bed.

He sat with his eyes still closed. Yao sat opposite of him, his breakfast already in front of him.

"Hey, Kiku. Open your eyes. You won't see what you're eating if you're still half asleep, aru." He was still laughing.

"Ah…okay…" His eyes slowly opened halfway, and suddenly opened all the way when he saw the tray of food before him. It looked really good. There was a small plate of octopus dango at the side, a couple of rice balls at the corner, some sushi, and a big bowl of rice. Of course, there was also a pot of tea and two cups. All in all, it smelled like the kind of food that his mother used to make him. His eyes widened and froze at the thought that he had still remembered it. Yao stared at him with concern.

"…Kiku? Are…you alright, aru?" He said, waving a hand in front of his face. Kiku snapped back to reality.

"Ah…yes? Oh! The food! Yes, it looks very delicious! T-thank you, Yao-san…" He said nervously, and started picking on the rice ball.

"Kiku? Is there something wrong? You seem to be a bit…down, aru. You know if anything's bothering you, you can just tell me, aru…"

"Ah…n-no…there's nothing wrong…I'm fine. Please don't worry about me…"

Yao grabbed his shoulders, which made Kiku quickly look up.

"No, really. Just tell me. You can trust me, right, aru? Is it the food or something?"

"Oh…n-no! I-it isn't the food…it's very delicious, really! I-it's just that…you actually know my favorites…and my mother used to make… these. B-but really, it's very good."

"Ah…I see, aru. But I'm kind of surprised that these are actually the ones you loved, aru…I just guessed them." He laughed, which made Kiku laugh a little too. "But don't worry, aru! Cheer up! It's okay…it happens to people all the time, aru. But anyway…I'll just shut up now, aru." He said, looking down, sulking a bit. This made Kiku laugh. Yao smiled to himself and started to continue on eating his breakfast.

"U-um…Yao-san…thank you for the breakfast…" He said, slightly blushing.

"Hey, it's no problem, aru! I'm sure I'll have to do more than this, anyway, aru." He said, and laughed a little. He started to dig in the rice. After a moment, Kiku laughed at him. Yao looked up.

"What? What's so funny, aru?" Kiku stopped laughing for a moment, and pointed to the side of his own mouth.

"Wha…ohhh, now I get it, aru." He wiped off a small grain of rice from his mouth, and laughed a bit to himself. "Thanks, aru." Kiku replied with a nod, still holding back the laughter.

A few moments that seemed like forever passed by, and Yong Soo just barged in without knocking.

"Hey, guys! I just reached to level 57- ohhh~ Okay, I shouldn't be interrupting~. Goodbye~"

And the door was shut slowly, but slammed. Kiku could hear Yao curse under his breath, glaring at the door. He laughed.

"It's alright, Yao-san. I'm pretty used to it, anyway." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Meh…I guess you're right. Thanks, aru."

'_He's still really irritating…but at least he gives me privacy, aru..'_

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Aiyah, it's done~ (again.) I'll be submitting on weekends from now on~ :0 Lawl. Uwaaa~ They just keep on coming. XDDD I was typing this while listening to China's theme song and Marukaite Chikyuu. His (Hers? o.o Yuki Kaida's a girl...) voice is AWSHUM~ It's so girly and manry at the same teim 8DDD Now I'm spamming with chapters fffff ARGH. I wanted to make another fic...but sadly, I don't have enough imagination ahshufnsujhdnbw. Kiku's so adorable~ XD -ahem-. Nuff said. Bai.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lovestruck And A Meeting

**_Title_: It's always You**

**_Chapter 8_: Lovestruck And A Meeting  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

* * *

The seemingly endless hours of silence flew by, until Yao started a conversation…again.

"Oh yeah, Kiku." He gulped after chewing his food, "You haven't met our other friends yet, aru. Well, at least, Yong Soo's friends, aru."

"Ah…yes, apparently I haven't…"

"Well, do ya want to meet them later, aru?"

"Hmm…I could, but I don't think they'll like me much, though." He laughed at himself.

"It's alright, aru! I'm sure you'll fit right in! Don't worry, aru!" He grinned.

"Ah…thank you, Yao-san." He smiled too.

Yao paused, and went out the room, and a loud bang on the door was heard. Kiku winced at the sound and peeked his head outside to see.

"You. Call your friends now, aru." He went over to the TV and unplugged the switch.

"Hey! Aniki, I was almost to level 98!" He pouted and sobbed.

"Oh, please. You watch too much drama, aru." He folded his arms.

"Ah, whatever…so, what do you want them for? We can meet up at school ya know…"

"I want now, aru."

"Oh, fine. So, why do you wanna meet up with them?"

"I'm letting Kiku meet them, aru. I just realized that they haven't even noticed him on the first day he came here, aru."

"Wow. That's a pity…"

"Just shut up and call them, aru."

"Alright, alright."

He picked up his iPhone from the pile of clothes just on the corner of the room.

"…and don't you ever clean up your room, aru? It's even dirtier since I last came here…which is like…6 months ago, aru."

He picked up one of Yong Soo's dirty socks and stared at it, disgusted. He noticed something crawling in it...he winced and threw it back to the ground.

"Nah. I'm fine with it."

Yao sighed and went back to the room. Kiku just shoved his head back in when Yao was about to leave Yong Soo's other room.

"Hehe…sorry about that, aru." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no, it's alright…um, you said something about Mr. Yong Soo's room being so dirty…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. His mom doesn't usually clean it, aru."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the thing is, his parents are actually...divorced, aru."

"What?" Kiku's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-yeah. He doesn't get along with his mom, so…they divorced. Now he lives here with his dad, aru."

"That's so…sad…"

"Mmhm. I actually felt sorry for him, aru…"

Kiku stared at Yao for a moment, then back to Yong Soo who was trying to complete the game he was playing.

"…I feel really bad for him…"

"Yeah…I used to hate my parents a lot…but when he came to me a few years back, and he told me his story, I began to appreciate them more. I realized how lucky I am to have such loving parents caring for me—"

Yao felt a tug on his sleeve. Kiku was looking down, looking like he was almost crying. Yao flinched again.

"Ah! N-not again…I-I'm sorry, aru! Ahaha, it was just a joke! I'm kidding, aru!"

Yao suddenly hugged Kiku, unable to think of something to make him smile. "Cheer up, aru! It's alright! I'm sure I felt just like him, aru! Ahahaha…" He falsely laughed, trying desperately to make him happier.

"…I…I know how he feels like…but you, Yao-san…you're…very lucky." He said quietly, digging his head into his shirt.

"…hah…It's okay, aru…I understand you perfectly, aru…besides, you're my best friend now, right, aru?" He smiled ruffled his hair softly. "And besides, I wouldn't even think of anything to do to hurt you, aru..." Yao continued involuntarily.

There was no response. Kiku lifted his head and kissed Yao. Yao's eyes widened for a few minutes and slowly closed. They stayed like that for a while, until they broke for air. Yao realized what they had done and fell backwards. Kiku's eyes widened and covered his mouth, face completely red.

"U-um…" Kiku stuttered, embarrassed.

"W-wha…! Wh…wh…wh-wh-what did you just do…?" He said, he can feel his whole face already very hot, and covered his own mouth. "Y-y-you just…!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Yao stopped, and calmed down a little.

"I-I'm really very sorry I did that! I didn't know what I was doing, h-honest!" He bowed almost like 20 times, and continued apologizing.

"I-I'll go get my things now…I'm sorry…!" He avoided eye contact with him and tried to reach for the door, until he felt a hand hold his own, making him turn.

"Um…it's…a-alright, aru." He said quietly, looking down.

"…wha…?"

"I, um, understand, Kiku…I'm sorry if I…reacted too much, aru…I was just…surprised. But honestly…I actually…d-don't…mind…it…aru…" His voice kept getting softer and softer when reaching the end of his sentence. Blushing hard, he still kept looking down, embarrassed.

Kiku, wide-eyed, stared at him with shock. _'H-he was actually okay with it?'_

Yao hesitantly looked up at Kiku's face and saw him in shock.

"W-what, aru?"

Kiku snapped back to reality. "Ah…n-nothing …" He smiled and knelt down and hugged him again. Yao slowly hugged back, still blushing. He heard the words "I like you, Yao-san." very softly, softer than a whisper come from his mouth, and Yao replied back with a very small "I-I like you too, a-aru." But his voice was shaking very badly, and the words were broken, but Kiku didn't care. He only wanted to hear it.

* * *

"Oi, Yong Soo." Yao plugged the switch again from the electric output and swung it around. "Did you call them yet, aru?"

"Awww! Aniki, that's the second time! I was almost done! …and what took you so long in the room?"

Yao flinched and his face started to warm up. "Eh- I-it's none of your business, aru! A-and you didn't answer my question, aru!"

"Ah, fine, fine. Yeah, I called them. They said we should all meet up at McDonalds. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, aru. What time?"

"Around 6 P.M."

Yao looked at his watch and saw that it was already 6:30.

"Aiyah! We should get going already, aru! Damn, we're late!"

"Hey, hey! Since when did you care so much about meeting them, aniki?"

"Shut it, aru."

"Okay, fine. Geez~"

Yao went over to Yong Soo's room and informed Kiku that they're going. Kiku nodded and they left the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Aren't you gonna lock it, aru?"

"Nah. My dad's gonna be home soon, anyway." He grinned.

Kiku just put on a fake smile. Yao noticed this and gently patted his shoulder. This time, Kiku's smile was real. Yao grinned. They walked a pretty long way to McDonalds. Until finally, they reached their destination.

"Finally, we're here!" Yong Soo panted, feeling exhausted while Yao and Kiku feel normal. He opened the door and saw a group of high school students sitting on a table near the corner. Yong Soo waved and called out to them, "Hey, guys!" All of them turned their heads while Yong Soo walked to them, with Yao and Kiku following behind.

A blonde boy with glasses exclaimed, "Yo, Yong Soo! So, why did you call us up to meet?" He said, with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Ciao~!" A brunette shouted to the Korean, while he just waved at him, grinning.

"Please Feliciano, don't be so loud…!" A tall boy with blonde hair slicked back hissed at him, covering half of his face with his hand.

"Why, Arthur~ I didn't know they sell scones here." A blonde man looking slightly older that the rest of them pointed out.

"Oh, sod off. And get away from me, your breath stinks of wine." A boy with strange, thick eyebrows replied, waving a hand in front of his face signaling 'Go away'.

"Hey, Alfred! It isn't me, aniki said so~" And pointed to Yao.

"Hm? Hey, I never noticed Yao following behind you, haha." He laughed.

"Whatever, aru." He looked around and saw Ivan sitting on the corner drinking vodka again. He sighed. "No one's ever changed, aru." He felt a pat on the back and Kiku smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Eh? Isn't that the new student from yesterday?" The brunette pointed to Kiku.

"Ah, um…y-yes I am." Kiku replied timidly, and bowed slightly.

He gave a huge grin. "Wow, really? That's awesome~! I can't wait to have you hang out with us~! We're gonna have so much fun~!" He exclaimed, seeming to leave Yao out of it. Kiku noticed Yao backing away a little, over to a dark corner.

"Yao-san? Is something wrong?" Kiku turned his head.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine, aru. No need to worry, alright?" He gave a weak smile. Since he knew that he always had trouble socializing, and doesn't have any other friends for a very long time. Kiku stared at him worriedly for a while and asked Feliciano, "Um…Feliciano-kun…is it? Uh, will Yao-san join…us?"

Yao noticed what he said and flinched. He wasn't used to hanging out with a bunch of people. Especially when they're not his friends, but his…_friend's_ friends.

"U-uh…no, it's quite alright, aru…oh, look at the time, aru, I really must be going…I have something to—"

He was reaching for the handle of the front door, until a hand caught his arm. "Of course he can! Right, guys?" Everyone just looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Alfred seemed like he was banging his head than nodding.

The brunette motioned Kiku to sit beside him, and Yao opposite of him. There was loud chattering and shouting from the group. Yao just stared at his food while sneaking glares at Feliciano and Alfred who were already surrounding Kiku asking him millions of questions. _'It's like he's a celebrity or something…and it's only his second day, aru.'_ Thinking of that made him remember _his_ first day of school in Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

"_Uwaaa, stop it, aru!" A small boy with a short ponytail whined, trying to block the strong hits of the fists banging around his body. He tried to fight back, but the other was punching him multiple times in a row that he can't even move."Hah, you're so wimpy." A taller kid said, landing yet another fist on his face. That went on until an energetic voice interrupted them. "Hey, what're ya think you're doing?" There came a boy with short dark brown hair, and with some kind of long ahoge sticking out of his hair with a face in it. "You stop hitting…er…him, right now!"_

_Yao sighed to the fact that the other almost thought he was a girl, and opened his eyes. "Oi, don't bother, aru. He's still gonna continue anyway, aru." He crossed his arms, and stared at him. 'Hey, isn't that the kid from my class…? Oh well, aru.' The taller kid started, "Hm. And what're you gonna do about it?" He saw the other smirk and ran to him, and socked on his stomach. His eyes widened. The boy had already fallen to the ground, coughing. "Y-you…" He cursed, slowly got up, and ran away. The boy with the ponytail watched him run and turned to the other boy in front of him. "…what did you just do, aru?" He asked, staring at him. "Eh? Didn't you see my awesomeness? I just saved you!" He pouted. The other rolled his eyes. "Sigh…well, thanks anyway, aru. And I can do it myself, thank you." He crossed his arms again. "Oh, really? Then what's with you crying in there like a helpless little baby?" He laughed. The other flinched. "H-hey! His hits were so strong, I can't move, you know! Anyway, if I had a distraction of some sort before you came, I could've beat him up myself, aru."_

"_Ahahaha. Okay then~ What's your name, by the way?"_

"_Huh? Oh. Yao."_

"_Yao? Nice to meet ya~ I'm Yong Soo, da ze~! Hey, you seem kind of lonely since class started…have any friends?"_

"…_no."_

"_Ehh? That's so mean of them!"_

"_No, really…it's fine, aru."_

"_Oh, I know! Since you're lonely, why don't we be friends?" He smiled, and outstretched his arm, with an open hand. Yao's face flushed faintly._

"_Eh_—_ b-but…I think I'll just trouble you, aru. It's alright, thanks for the help, anyway." He was about to walk away, until Yong Soo grabbed his hand._

"_Aww, come on! Do you wanna get beaten up again? And besides, I like you!" He argued. Yao flinched._

"_Hey. You do know that I don't swing that way, don't you, aru?"_

"_I don't mean it like that!"_

_Yao sighed. "Fine, fine. If it'll get you to stop talking, then I'll do it."_

_Yong Soo's frown turned into a huge grin. "Alright, da ze! We're gonna be best friends from now on! Oh, and if those guys ever come beat you up again, I'll be sure to protect you, da ze~!"_

_For once, Yao smiled weakly._

* * *

"Yao-san…"

"...Yao-san!"

Yao snapped back to reality and everyone on the table was staring at him worriedly. Kiku seemed to be the one most concerned. "Yao-san, are you alright? You were spacing out for quite a long time…are you sick?" He put a hand on Yao's forehead.

"Ah? N-no, aru. I'm fine…nobody worry, okay? Thanks for your concern, though…" Again, he smiled the faintest of smiles.

"_Ahh…will it be really this hard for me, aru…?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRRRRRRYYY~~~~! FFFFF -SOSOB-**

**I had exams last week and I didn't get to continue this a lot! Uwaaa.**

**Geez, I can't believe it took them 8 chapters to finally kiss and confess XDD  
**

**Oh, well. I'll try to update weekly...but I have a really bad writer's block today...dammit nothing's giving me inspiration. T.T  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Theme Park? Let's Go!

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 9_: Theme Park? Let's Go!  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

* * *

"Alright! So I guess I should introduce them to you, Kiku?" Yong Soo grinned.

"Ah…yes, alright." He smiled a little.

"Okay!" He gave a thumbs up, and pointed to the blonde with glasses.

"This awesome guy is Alfred! We were classmates since grade school!" He grinned, while Alfred laughed, and to another boy beside him, he slung his arm over his shoulder; making him wince a little.

"And this guy with the huge eyebrows is Iggy! We're best friends since preschool!" He exclaimed,while the other just slightly flushed. "Stop calling me 'Iggy', you twat! And who ever agreed to be friends with yo-mff!" His words were muffled by a hand covering his mouth.

"Hey, why do you always shout so loud when I just say we're close?" He laughed at him, and the other reddened and jerked the hand off. "W-whatever. My name's Arthur. Alright?" Kiku just nodded.

Yong Soo was laughing along with them. "Ahem. Okay, so this is Feliciano. He's kind of carefree, really~"

He pointed to the brunette beside Kiku, and he just hugged him again, while Yao covered half of his face so nobody could see him glaring. "Feliciano. Stop hugging him. He's getting uncomfortable." A blonde tugged on his jacket, making him fall back, pouting a little.

"And that's Ludwig. He's usually strict and all," He moved closer to Kiku, whispering something in his ear, "but sometimes you could see his soft side~" He smirked, making Ludwig glare at him. Kiku laughed.

Yong Soo pointed over to another blonde. "He's Francis. He's drunk a lot, and…" Yong Soo's eyes widened slightly in shock, "…Francis…what…or who…are you molesting?" Kiku flinched and looked over to the Frenchman. No one was there. Well, he can feel a presence, that's for sure. Francis replied, "Why, can't you –hic- see? It's my little Matthew~ Ah, you're so cute, -hic- Mattie, mon cher~"

"O…okay…" Yong Soo uttered, while Kiku just stared.

"Ahem. And over there at the corner is Ivan. He's usually lonely sometimes…it's just because his sister is freaking scary and she scares all of his friends away. So for her to stop scaring them, he had to act like he has no friends…'cause I know she's around here somewhere. She's a total stalker to him." Yong Soo shivered.

"Wow…that's really a pity." Kiku looked down a bit.

"I know. And you know what? Sometimes she even forces him to sign a marriage registration form. So creepy…"

"A-ah…that's unusual…" Kiku said, his voice cracking. Yong Soo replied with a nod.

"Okay! So we've introduced everyone! Now, what do you wanna do?" Yong Soo asked, and Alfred interrupted. "I know! Let's go to a theme park!" He exclaimed, tiny bits of his burger spraying from his mouth. "You git! That's so childish of you!" Arthur argued, pulling Francis over and using him as a shield to block the showering bits of a cheeseburger.

"I say it sounds great!" Feliciano shouted, receiving yet another smack on the head from Ludwig.

"Um…okay, let's go then." Kiku smiled, and turned to Yao. "Do you want to go too, Yao-san?"

"Oh, I…" He was about to reject, but he can't. Not to Kiku. Not with that face. "…I…I guess I can go too, aru." He smiled weakly. Kiku grabbed both his hands. "Really? Thank you, Yao-san. I think this is going to be fun for you!" He grinned, but not like an idiot. Yao had never seen Kiku so happy like that. He smiled, and flushed as everyone stared at them. "W-what, aru?" Yao glared. Kiku laughed.

Later on they all left the restaurant together. Alfred told them to wait for a few minutes so he can get his car to drive them there. And as promised, he came back a few minutes later with a red sports car he was showing off. Arthur rolled his eyes. It can fit all of them, strangely. Arthur was on the passenger's seat on the front, while all of them were at the back, with Ludwig and Kiku at either side of the windows. Francis and Ivan were at the middle, Feliciano and Yao were the second nearest to the windows. Of course, Feliciano was next to Ludwig and Yao to Kiku.

The long drive oddly took hours. The whole time Alfred and Arthur had been arguing, switching the radio stations back and forth to their favorite. Feliciano and Francis had been sleeping, Ivan and Ludwig sort of feel uncomfortable in going, and Kiku too had been sleeping. He fell asleep a few hours back, when the radio station stopped on classical songs. The car encountered a hump on the road, making the car jump a little and made Kiku's head fall on Yao's shoulder. Yao flinched and turned his head from the window, and faced Kiku. He blushed, and looked away.

'_E-eh…this is kinda starting to feel like those romance movies Yong Soo makes me watch, aru…'_

He sneaked a glance at Kiku, and smiled. _'But I have to say…he does look cute, though, aru…'_

He'd realized what he just thought and covered his mouth. _'Oh, man. I hope I didn't say that aloud, aru.'_

Fortunately, he only thought of it. He sighed and later on fell asleep as well, resting his head on Kiku's, but they were leaning on the window, since Yao was taller than him.

A couple of hours went by and they finally arrived at their destination. Alfred's feet were sore from the driving, so he made Arthur support him. While Arthur was whining, he opened the door Kiku was leaning on. He was asleep, so he wasn't aware that the door was about to be opened; and Yao didn't either. The door opened, Kiku fell over, and so did Yao. They fell on the ground, both winced, and Yao fell on top of Kiku.

"…oh my." Arthur stared at them, while Alfred kept quiet, staring also. At least everyone had already went in the park, so they were the only ones who had seen it. The two Asian boys blushed and Yao suddenly realized his position and got off, shutting his eyes.

"Uwaa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, aru! I didn't mean it, really! The door opened and—"

He stopped, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a Japanese boy smiling at him.

"It's alright, Yao-san." He laughed. "And besides, I've done something worse this morning—don't you remember?" His face reddened slightly.

Arthur and Alfred have been watching quietly without them noticing. Alfred moved closer to Arthur to whisper something, "Hey, you don't think he's saying what I'm thinking, do you?" Arthur twitched and smacked him on the head. "Just keep your big mouth shut, you git."

Yao reddened a little more and replied, "Y-yeah, I do, aru. Ahahaha…" He laughed. He realized that Alfred and Arthur were still there.

"A-anyway, let's get going, shall we, aru?"

Kiku nodded and they walked towards the park, with the two blondes following behind them.

Arthur watched them and whispered to Alfred, "Anyway, I didn't know Yao can be so embarrassed by very simple things like that."

Alfred replied, "Hmmm~ You don't think they're lov—"

Smack.

* * *

**A/N: Wooooooow~ This is awfully short. T.T I hate myself.**

**And for some reason I always picture Al and Iggy arguing all the time. XD I love them too much~**

**And yes, I support ItalyxJapan~ 3 Shaddap, they're cute, okay? FFFFFFFF-**

**...I know you know what Al was gonna say at the end~**


	10. Chapter 10: Emotional Confusion

**_Title_: It's Always You**

**_Chapter 10_: Emotional Confusion  
**

**_Summary_: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

**_Genre_: Romance/Humor**

**_Rating_: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

**

* * *

**

"Wow."

Yao stared at the huge park with awe. It was said to have more than 40 different rides, having the very long drive to be actually worth it.

"Holy mother of-" Arthur was in shock, almost dropping Alfred. "See, I told you it was worth it!" Alfred grinned.

Arthur argued. "I never said any of that!"

"Wow…i-it's so huge…!" Kiku stared at the place, the rides are full of people screaming and laughing, and the whole park was surrounded by a gigantic roller coaster. "Look, Iggy! If you take that entire roller coaster and folded it, I'm sure it'll look like your eyebrows!" Punch. "You bloody git! I'll have you know that these eyebrows are brilliant!"

"H-hah, brilliant? Let's say that to your _imaginary friends_."

Arthur gasped. "They are _not_ imaginary! They're real! You just can't see them with that tiny brain of yours!"

"Hey, you two, stop arguing already, aru!" He went in between them, and separated them. "Anyway, why are you two so close together? You won't separate-it's like you're glued or something, aru!" Yao crossed his arms, and Arthur reddened. "H-he asked me to carry him because of his foot. But I can't stand it because he's so overweight of all those silly junk food he eats everyday. Hmph. I'm glad he can walk now."

"Then why did you still continue on carrying him, aru…?"

Arthur flinched and his face flushed more. "S-shut up! Fine, I'm done. See?" He pointed at him accusingly, and tsked.

"…what? It wasn't my fault that we're going to the theme park!" He pouted.

"It was your idea, Alfred, aru." Yao retorted.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, and smiled. "Touche."

Arthur looked over at the rides again. "So, are we just going to stand here like idiots or are we going to ride those things?" The blonde teen said, looking unimpressed. Alfred grinned at him. "Hah, so _did_ want to come with us?" The other turned around, flushing slightly. "I did not. Now shut the hell up or we're going home." He glared. Alfred pouted. He acted like such a kid.

"So what do we go on first, aru?" Yao asked, still seeming uninterested.

"Hmm…what about we find the others and join them?" Arthur suggested. Everyone agreed.

They all went through rides to find the group, until Kiku spotted Feliciano eating ice cream alone on a table.

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku called out, running towards him. Feliciano turned, and gave a huge, beaming grin.

"Kiku! Ciao~!" He stood, and glomped Kiku.

"I-it's good to see you t-too, Feliciano-kun. Um c-could you please let go n-now? I'm choking…" He managed to say, while Feliciano let go, Kiku gasping for air. "Oops! Mi dispiace!" He chuckled.

"Ahem. Um, Feliciao-kun, have you seen the others? We seemed yo have...um...lost them." He sweat-dropped.

"Ah, the others? Oh, we all split up. We figured it would be faster if one of us goes on one awesome ride, and when we get back together by the end of the day, we can share our experiences~!" He beamed.

"S-split up...? But it would take time to find each of them...they brought their cellphones, right?"

"I think so~"

Kiku sighed in relief. "That's good. But do you have their numbers?"

"Yup~!"

"Great! Now could you call Alfred-kun or Arthur-kun, please?"

"Sure! Just hold on while I get it..." Feliciano searched his pockets, and found his cellphone in his back pocket. He pressed the button, but the screen was still black. He pressed again, still the same result. He kept on pressing, but nothing still happened.

"Feliciano-kun? Is something wrong?" Kiku asked.

'Eh...heheh...whoops. It seems the battery's dead." He laughed falsely. Kiku began to panic a little.

"No batteries? Oh, no...how are we going to find them? This place is huge..."

"Ve~ Maybe we can check all the rides?" Feliciano shrugged.

"B-but that would take forever! But I think it would be effective...maybe if we can try, we can find one of them. Let's meet back her in 30 minutes, okay?" Kiku said commandingly. Feliciano nodded and took off.

Kiku was looking for them for quite a while, now. It had been five minutes already. He went to find a washroom, and spotted one in the distance. He ran to it, and pushed the door open. He was surprised to see Arthur washing his hands in the sink.

"Arthur-kun!" Kiku called, walking over to him.

"Oh, Kiku. Glad I ran into you. So, did you find the others?"

"No...I only found Feliciano-kun, and we split up to find the rest of us..."

"Feliciano? He'll just be spending most of the time eating instead of finding, Kiku."

"O-oh. I see."

One of the bathroom stalls swung open, and Arthur and Kiku turned to look. They were both surprised to see Yao come out from it.

"Yao-san!"

"Hm? Hey, Kiku, aru."

"...were you listening to us?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, aru."

"Good. Then we don't have to explain it.

Kiku chuckled, "You both don't get along very well, don't you?"

Yao turned to Kiku. _'Hm. At least I made him laugh, aru.'_

_

* * *

_

Alfred was just eating yet the fifth cheeseburger that time. He wandered aimlessly through the large theme park, looking at the rides. "Aw man, those must be really fun..." He mumbled to himself. He walked some more, buying fries and sodas on the way. And it had only been ten minutes. He saw the tunnel of love, and spotted Francis sitting there alone on one of the small boats.

"Hm. Figured that would be Francis...and Mattie." He facepalmed, and watch them go in the tunnel. A few minutes later, they came out, but Francis was naked; probably molesting Matthew again. He sighed, and went off again. He walked and walked until his legs were tired. Luckily, he spotted a small round table with two seats. On one seat, Ivan was sitting alone. Alfred went over to Ivan.

"Hey, Ivan!" He beamed. Ivan can only let out an uncomfortable sigh and a small "Hello.".

Alfred frowned. "Aww. Ivan, how can you be depressed when we're in the most awesome place on earth?" He grinned, trying to cheer him up.

"...my sister." He whispered, more to himself than to Alfred. He quieted down, his grin slowly changing into a frown again.

"Oh, yeah...that's right." He felt sorry for Ivan since the first time he saw him, and can't let him miss out on all the fun of the theme park.

He thought for a moment, and looked around. He saw a small flower stand. Ding. The idea came in thought. Alfred ran to the stand when Ivan wasn't looking, and bought a bunch of sunflowers. He ran to Ivan again, and shoved the bouquet before him. "Here! Are you happy now?" He exclaimed, not feeling awkward about it at all. "Think about it, Ivan. How could Natalia come after you all the way here? I mean, I didn't see her follow us or something. Besides, it was a really long way!"

The wind rustled through their hair. Ivan thought about what Alfred had said. He was actually right for once. Right now, he wasn't the energetic yet idiotic Alfred we all know and love. He was the nicer Alfred, probably his counterpart. But he showed it, showed it to Ivan. _Ivan_. Someone he barely knew. Sure, he might be part of their group, but they never really talked that much. Alfred didn't bother talking to him because he thought that it could make him uncomfortable around him; not because he was scared of his sister. He was only _pretending_ to be afraid of her. Only because he doesn't show his other side. But now, he thought that Ivan could actually make a pretty good friend, if he could face his sister. But he was the _hero_ anyway, he can handle her! ...But that's just a 'maybe', not a 'for sure'.

He smiled and took the bouquet, accompanied by a soft "Thank you.". Alfred grinned. "It's no problem at all! I do that to Iggy a lot, and he always gets pissed at me, anyway!"

Ivan chuckled. Alfred asked, "So, we're friends now?"

The other gazed at the bouquet.

"Yes."

* * *

It was sunset already. The end of the day. Yong Soo was the first one to arrive at the parking lot, depressed of what just happened.

"Man, I can't believe I didn't get to ride _anything_! This really sucks...I shouldn't have accepted that random guy's offer in having a kimchi eating contest..." He frowned. "That's it. I'm calling everyone..." He pulled out his phone from his jacket's pocket and dialed all the group members' numbers and told them to come back to the parking lot. Arthur arrived next, and seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Waiting for Alfred?" Yong Soo asked, making conversation. Arthur flinched and blushed slightly.

"N-no. How can I be waiting for that idiot? He'll never actually have a brain, won't he?" Arthur argued.

Yong Soo chuckled. "Sure you're not." Arthur just glared.

* * *

Slowly, each of them came together. When all of them were there, they took off to where they came from. They were seated at the same places. But instead of Alfred and Arthur arguing, the Brit fell asleep. They figured he was tired from trying to find them. Alfred drove everyone to their homes. And of course, since Kiku and Yao are 'brothers' now, he dropped Kiku off at Yao's place. Since he didn't want to disturb Arthur's sleep, he drove to his house last. When they was at the entrance, it was already around midnight. Obviously everyone was asleep. Alfred sighed and shook Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur. Get up. You can go home, now."

A small groan was his response. "Mnnh...five more minutes..." He added, just like anyone would say when they're being awoken.

"Arthur. Get up. Don't make me carry you." He continued, shaking him a little harder, becoming a bit irritated.

Arthur just jerked his hand away, mumbling in his sleep. Alfred became impatient. He shook him violently, and shouted, "_**Wake up, Arthur!**"_

And with that, he awoke. He sat up, mumbling. "God. Just let me sleep."

"Arthur. You can't sleep in my car." He became serious.

Arthur was surprised. He'd never seen a serious Alfred before. Usually, he takes everything as a joke and makes a laugh out of it. He never really stopped smiling until someone scolds him. But that was frowning; and his smile just comes instantly back. And he usually begs him to stay in his car...not shoo him away from it. Arthur wasn't used to this attitude of his right now.

"Arthur." Alfred started again.

Arthur felt the urge to cry, but fought it back. He never used his name. _Ever_. Since they separated...he was never the same. That warm smile came to be an idiotic one. And just when they met at the parking lot hours ago, he greeted a 'Yo, Iggy. What's up?' instead of a 'Yo, Iggy! What's up?" but with a huge grin and waving his arm like crazy. _'This isn't Alfred.'_ He thought. Arthur never responded, just staring into space, the memories of the old days were returning to him. His greeting then sounded like the younger Alfred...before the time he became...absent-minded. Yeah, that's the term. Arthur always did love it when he greets him like that, whenever he visited his house when they were kids, he would always receive the same greeting and a warm smile to accompany it. But what happened to him? What made him act like this? ...Then it hit him. _'Wait. Could it be because of Ivan...? He was with him in the parking lot when he said that...and Ivan was suspiciously happy...yes. That must be it. It has to be!' _Arthur shook his head. No. This can't possibly be the _real_ Alfred. On a certain day that he'd never forget, Arthur's tears had a meaning...one meaning alone. Alfred never actually saw how Arthur cared for him...how much he _loved_ him. He was never actually nice to him ever since that day...but Alfred was too blind to see that. But why? Why did he leave him? What did this cruel world do to him? Arthur loved him too much to stop him from his desires...and yet this still happened to him.

Alfred grew impatient. "Arthur!" He shouted. But he suddenly calmed down, surprised to see tears escape the other blonde's eyes. He was just staring in front. He was well aware that he was already crying, but he was used to it...since almost every night he cried because of this lone reason. "Arthur...?" Alfred said, more softer than the previous one.

"...are you alright?"

~()()*()()~

_...No. Don't talk to me with that tone...you never actually cared for me since the beginning...even from we first met...I just scraped my knee, and you came up to me...you said the same thing...in the same tone...you git, you had me fooled the whole time...you bastard...why did I even meet you in the first place?_

_How come this is my fate?_

_My destiny?_

_You were the first real friend I ever had...and there you are, letting me go...separating from me...you never knew how I actually felt, did you?_

_You're just a backstabbing bastard..._

_I hate you..._

_I thought you said 'best friends forever'?_

_But I was naive...as I was four years older than you...I was still a child._

_I'd actually believe what someone like you had said..._

_God, those memories..._

_They're still haunting me..._

_Everyday..._

_And they'll never stop..._

_...ever..._

~()()*()()~

"Arthur? Answer me...I'm worried, you know? I won't know what to do when I don't know how you feel...so please, just answer me?"

~()()*()()~

_Shut up! Just shut up! I can't take it anymore!_

_You act like you actually care for me...yet you don't feel a thing!_

_I'm sick of it! Just sick of it!_

_You never **ever** knew how I felt!_

_All these years..._

_Even when I'm already usually really honest, you never figured me out!_

_...Heh...heheh...stupid me._

_Very, very stupid me._

_I fell for your kindness..._

_You were never worried about me._

_Just face it, admit it. You knew about it, too._

_I can't take it anymore.  
_

_I can't take **you** anymore._

_The first friend I ever had, and you end up breaking my heart._

_Into very, very tiny pieces._

_And I can't get them back together again..._

_...and I never will._

_...Never._

~()()*()()~

"Arthur! Come on, please! Don't make me think that you're going to die or something! I don't want you to!" He shook Arthur once more, but more gently this time. Arthur kept his gaze straight.

"I know you want me to." The other replied quietly, more like a whisper than a saying. Alfred flinched.

"What? That's not true! You're my friend! My _best_ friend! And best friends care for each other! I care for you...you just don't see it! I-" He started, until Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him very violently. He was in rage, in anger, and in tears meaning complete depression. He looked like he was insane, had a mental problem, whatever. He just shouted. Really loud.

"Best friends? _Best friends?__!_ You don't even _know _the meaning of 'friend' alone! You abandoned me! Because of you, _you_ alone, I have mental distress! I cry too much because of _you_! It's all because of _you_ that I'm who I am today! How could I consider you my friend, after all these years that you've kept us apart? You sick, lying bastard!" He stopped suddenly, and panted, his grip on Alfred's shoulders loosening. Alfred just gazed at him, guilt completely dominated his mind and eyes, he felt total pity over his friend.

"All that I've ever done for you...they really weren't enough...?" He paused, then with all his strength left, punched Alfred right across the face. Emerald eyes flaring with anger and depression, watched the blonde fall back to his seat.

Panting, Arthur managed to choke out again, very, very softly, "...didn't you ever see how much I've cared for you...? How much I..._loved_ you?"

Alfred quickly turned his gaze to Arthur, whose face was completely red and stained with tears.

"...say that again?" Alfred asked, his very question was answered by a mere whisper.

"...I loved you. From the _very _beginning. I loved you more than _anything_."

Alfred could say nothing more. Did he really say that...? Or was it just hallucinations from his deranged mind? He shook his head. That was reality.

He quickly pulled Arthur close to him, his voice being soft and gentle.

"Arthur…I'm so sorry…I…I didn't know you felt that way…I'm...really sorry…"

Arthur tsked. "Hmph. Of course you didn't."

"No, really…I'm…very sorry…well, it's part your fault anyway…"

Arthur pulled away. "Excuse me? I don't recall why it had to be _my _fault." He argued.

"You don't remember? _You're_ the one who encouraged me in the first place…who told me I could do anything if I try…you were the one who filled my head with ambitions and dreams in the first place..."

Arthur thought for a moment. Then it hit him. He remembered. Everything. Everything about their good times together…it was all stuck in his head the whole time.

And then he spoke, "...I knew it…I…always had a feeling that it was all my fault…"

He embraced Alfred again, and continued sobbing. Now he blamed himself, for everything.

"Hey, it not all that bad. You made me happy too, you know." He smiled, and stroked the other blonde's hair.

His voice was very soft, so soothing. It made Arthur's tears' speed pick up. He was crying so much right now. He buried his face into Alfred's chest, hugging him very tightly, pulling him closer every time. And once again, he said, "…I love you."

Alfred gave a sight chuckle. He gently lifted Arthur's chin with his finger, bringing his head up. Still smiling, he softly pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur's eyes, wide open, and blushing a very bright shade of scarlet. Within seconds, he gave in the kiss and slowly closed his eyes, relaxing in the other male's embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, until they broke for air. Alfred, gasping, rested his chin on Arthur's head, and smiled. Then, as softly as ever, said the words Arthur wanted to hear from him most.

"…I love you too, Arthur."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I thought I'd never finish this. XDD**

**Last night I got scolded for writing fanfics at 3am. XDDD**

**So, my dad took the monitor away. ;-; **

**Anyway, wow. It started up as cracky and stuff, but it ended up all sad and angsty...and cheesy XDD**

**I hope you guys like it, I just inserted some USUK in it. I love USUK~**


	11. Chapter 11: Detention

_**Title**_**: It's Always You**

_**Chapter 11**_**: Detention**

_**Summary**_**: Japan transfers to a new school~! But is he aware that China actually has feeling for him~? And Korea is trying to get them together~? O:**

_**Genre**_**: Romance/Humor**

_**Rating**_**: T for some reason XD (Maybe because it's shounen-ai~?)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-sama does~**

* * *

"Yao..."

Groan...

"Yao...wake up..."

Yao's eyes slowly opened and fell on an image of a woman. She had a longer ponytail, and pale skin.

"Oh...morning, mom..." Yao groaned again. He wanted to fall back asleep, but he knew he had school again, and he was expecting detention for missing out on the whole day with a bunch of people he barely even knew.

"Good morning, Yao." The woman smiled softly. "Get up, or you'll be late for class." She said in a gentle tone, not scolding him at all for what happened last night. She was always a kind and considerate person, and only wished for her son's protection and happiness.

"Oh...right." He shufled to his left, to find Kiku sleeping beside him. He flinched slightly.

"Mom...you didn't wake Kiku up first, aru?"

"Oh, yes...Kiku." She clapped her hands together. "He's your younger brother now, isn't he? Now you should take responsibility on him. Just try to help him out on everything, alright?"

Yao just nodded. "Okay, okay. Besides brothers, we're also best friends now, anyway."

Next thing he knew, his mother had pulled him in a hug. "That's great! I'm happy for you!" She said happily. Yao flinched.

"Hey, mom, don't get so hyped up about it...it's not my first time having friends, y'know, aru..." He lowered his eyes a little.

"Oh? Isn't Yong Soo your only friend that time?"

"Y-yeah, aru. I had friends, but it's just that I never talk to them, aru..."

"Hm...well then, why would you call them your friends if you don't get along with them?"

"Uh...I guess you're right, aru. Thanks, mom." The woman smiled softly yet again. Yao smiled along with her. She left the room, and quietly closed the door behind her.

Even though he did love his mother very much, he did trust her, but he was just nervous to tell the 'things' that happened between him and Kiku. He was a little embarrassed, because that was his mother. He really didn't mind being together with Kiku and all, but he was just cautious and wasn't sure how his mother would react if she'd knew.

He sleepily turned his head toward the desk to see the clock which was sitting quietly on top of it. He checked the time: 7:23 A.M. His eyes widened in shock.

"Aiyah! We're late! We need to get up now, aru!" He said to himself. He shuffled and moved closer to Kiku, slightly shaking him to wake him up. "Kiku! Kiku, wake up! We're late for classes, aru!"

"Nnnh..." Kiku just fell asleep again. Yao repeated the process, and he awoke. "Oh...good morning, Yao-san..." Kiku mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Kiku! Get dressed, we're late! We have classes, aru!" He said, looking sort of desperate. He was never late for classes. He always made sure he was more punctual than Arthur, who always comes first in their class. Kiku was similar to him, he was also very punctual. But, he overslept, since 'his mother' didn't wake him.

"...what? Classes?" Kiku turned to the clock beside him, and noticed how late it was. "Oh, right! Classes! Oh, no, I forgot!" He quickly leaped out of bed, grabbing a random uniform from the floor and went straight to the washroom to change. Yao did the same, got a uniform from the once clean floor and got dressed. Five minutes later, both of them finished dressing and got their bags from the floor, at the side of the bed. They ran straight out of the bedroom, and not even bothering to get some breakfast. They ran down the stairs, passing the dining room; where Yao's mother was, cooking.

She noticed them, and called out, "Boys! Aren't you going to eat breakfast first? You haven't eaten yet!" She said, concern in her voice.

Yao replied to her by shouting back, "No, thanks, mom! We'll just grab something on the way, aru!" And accompanied by a small, "Thank you, anyway!" from Kiku.

Yao's mother just stood there, and heard the front door close. She sighed, "I hope they'll be alright."

They were running to their school, which was just a few blocks away, and it was already around 8 o'clock in the morning. They were tardy, and the school is very strict about tardiness. They always made sure the students of Gakuen Hetalia were disciplined and always on time.

They had reached the front entrance of their school, panting. They opened the silver doors, and ran to their classroom. When they got there, they found the group just standing outside of the room. Yao saw them, and asked,

"Hey, guys! Why are you all outside, aru?"

Arthur replied, "We got sent outside for missing a whole day of school and being tardy."

Yao groaned. He expected that's also what's gonna happen to the two of them.

Arthur noticed both Yao and Kiku's untidiness, and asked sternly, "...speaking of tardy, you guys look horrible. What happened?"

The taller Asian replied annoyingly. "What did you think happened? We overslept, and didn't have any time for grooming ourselves, aru." He crossed his arms, while Kiku just combed his hair with his fingers, making it neat again.

Now Yao noticed something of Arthur and Alfred-he saw that they were standing awfully close to each other, closer than usual. He shrugged, and decided not to ask about it. Suddenly Mr. Edelstein opened the door of their classroom, having a dark glare on his face. "Well. I see there are more tardy students in my class. All of you, five hours of detention after school. Think about what you've done, and write a 500-word essay about it." All of their jaws dropped. The teacher slammed the platinum door back closed, leaving all ten students speechless. There was a long silence that crossed their atmosphere, until a pissed-off teenage Brit spoke loudly,

"Well. This sucks!"

There were arguments going on in the school hallways. Some were shouting at each other, some were just being out of it, not wanting to get more detention and having the number of words in their essay increase. Besides, these adolescents didn't like to fight that much.

Arthur argued, "It's your fault! If you didn't have this freaking idea in the first place, none of this would've happened, you idiot!"

Alfred complained back, "Well, excuse me! Our relationship had already gotten better after what happened yesterday! Don't tell me you forgot all of it, you even said most of the things there!"

They continued on again, Ivan had left the group to roam around, and Francis and Matthew had also gone to do their 'personal business'. Kiku and Yao stayed out of it, they were in the washroom fixing themselves. Ludwig and Feliciano weren't exactly fighting, the German was just lecturing the Italian with something about pasta and the brunette was being noisy, covering his ears, and the tall blonde was struggling to make him listen.

It all went on until dismissal time. Everyone went out from class, except ten certain students who were just scolded and was told to wait until they start their detention at around 5 P.M.

Mr. Edelstein opened their classroom door once again. "Come inside." He quietly said.

The students all sat down on the seats nearest to the board and the teacher's desk. Mr. Edelstein sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Do you know why you all were sent out, and received detention?"

Feliciano excitedly raised his hand. "Ooh, ooh! Me, me!"

The teacher irritatedly pointed to him. "Mr. Vargas, do you know why?"

"Ve~ yes, I do! We all skipped class yesterday, and went to the theme par-mffff!" His words were muffled, and his mouth was covered by Ludwig's hand once again. The blonde used his other hand to grab his shoulderand force Feliciano back onto his seat.

The Austrian sighed heavily once again. "And what have you all learned from that?"

Silence.

"…alright. As I've said earlier, start working on the 500-word essay I told you to do. Write it quietly, and _immediately_." He strictly said, and left the room for a teachers' meeting.

Once the door was closed, everyone made noise. They didn't do the essay—even Kiku didn't. Even though he was used to even 1,000-word essays that his former school made him write, and he was an honor student, he was a little too tired to be doing such things. Instead, he was doing what everyone in the room was doing—partying. They didn't care about some dumb essay to pass their time, and even if Arthur loved literature and was used to writing, Alfred pretty much forced him to do some other things than keeping your grades high—things that are much more fun than that, things that he refused to try to do, even as a child. But now, he was around 19 years of age, and Alfred was 15, and he was just letting some guy four years apart from him tell him what to do. Well, it's kinda similar to Yao and Kiku's relationship. Yao just lets himself get caught off-guard for the first time by some guy he knew only for a few days. That's weird, 'cause you only knew each other for around a week, and the next thing you knew, you're brothers.

Yao thought about how all the things that happened to him the past week. He sighed in happiness. Kiku noticed that he was strangely happier than usual.

"Uh…Yao-san?"

Yao snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, hey, Kiku." He turned his head to face the younger Asian, and smiled.

"E-etto…Yao-san, may I ask what you're so happy about?" Kiku curiously asked, scooting closer so he can hear better despite the noise in the room.

"Hm? Oh…what I'm happy about, aru?" He leaned back on his chair, and put his hands behind his head. "Well, it's pretty simple, aru."

Kiku's ears were open, ready to hear what the other was about to say. Yao took a deep breath.

"It's simply because of you, aru." He turned to look at him, and smiled softly. Kiku's eyes slightly widened and his face went red.

"M-me? Uh…" The Japanese looked away, flustered. It was the first time he had seen Yao just spit out something he wanted to know. Usually, he would just stutter, and take a long time to say what he wanted to hear. But Kiku didn't expect what he'd just heard right now. Because of him? Really? But they've met just last week…why is it because of him?

Yao noticed the face of the other Asian boy. He thought he looked slightly uncomfortable. Yao flinched.

"Eh, b-but I didn't mean to, uh, offend you of that, aru…! Um…" He looked down, rubbing his neck. He didn't know what to say.

Kiku turned his gaze to him. "No, no, Yao-san…I'm not offended, really…I was just…surprised, that's all. I-I'm sorry if I concerned you." He bowed.

Yao stared at him for a moment. "O-oh…is that so…well then, uh, this might sound awkward, but…"

His mind started to race, and he hesitated a little. He was afraid he might hear something that might hurt him. He really was never used to rejections… or any any news, in general. But this time, he was curious. He pushed the uneasiness away and asked, "…how do you feel about..._me_, aru?" His own face reddened, and looked away.

Kiku thought for a while. "You make me happy, too, Yao-san. In fact, since I didn't really have anyone care for me…you became the most special person in my life." He smiled sweetly. Yao's eyes widened slightly. Did Kiku really say that?

Yao looked at the ground, his face a bright shade of red. "R-really, aru…"

Yong Soo was watching them from behind the whole time with amusement. "Well, my job is done~" He said to himself. He decided to check out how close they've been, so he interrupted to them.

He put both his hands on each Asians' shoulders. "Hey, guys~ Am I dusturbing your moment~?"

Both flushed a little. "N-no, you didn't, aru." Yao informed. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Yong Soo." Kiku smiled.

"Eh? 'Mr.' Yong Soo~? But aren't we already best friends~? You don't need to be so formal on me, Kiku~"

"Ah, o-okay, then. Um…Yong Soo…isn't it?"

That's it!" The Korean grinned, and ruffled Kiku's hair playfully.

But, unfortunately, one of the teachers caught them partying and chatting loudly, so in the end they were all forced to do the essay by the end of the day.

**A/N: Whew! I've finally finished it XD**

**I don't know why, but this actually took me pretty long to write ^^;**

**Maybe because I've been drawing all day and too lazy to use my PC?**

**I dunno. Happy Valentine's Day, by the way! XD**


End file.
